<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Moonlit Eyes by Cali_se</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549773">From Moonlit Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se'>Cali_se</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Chart: In the Dark [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breaking Bad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Longing, M/M, changing relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Just one glance...</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse Pinkman/Walter White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt Chart: In the Dark [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Moonlit Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another written for my prompt chart. Prompt: Moonlight</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being forty-nine had never been this complicated.  In fact, in comparison, it had been downright straightforward. Life's pleasures and pains had taken their usual turns and he'd ridden them out equally well, he thought.</p><p>But turning fifty sure had punched him in the guts.</p><p>He was facing a life threatening situation, for one thing; without warning, his body was betraying him. Every bit of good news he received these days looked like the glimmer of light through a crack in the wall. Losing control was not an option, and gaining more of it was everything to him now. Nothing else would work without it. He had to take back the reins, any way he could. And if that meant living a double life, so be it.</p><p>But now that double life had become a triple life and, if he was being totally honest, he was finding it hard to keep all the balls in the air. Deceit and duplicity had become his mind's currency in recent weeks, but now his heart had been compromised as well. Because the one thing Walt couldn't seem to control was now threatening to topple his entire hitherto known existence. And it was something he hadn't factored into his equations. </p><p>It had only taken a moment for the earth to tilt and the stars to change places. Just one teensy, tiny flicker of time.  Just one glance from moonlit eyes filled with something deep and sweet and urgent.</p><p>A glance that turned into a tentative touch, then a tight embrace, and then...</p><p>And still, days later, it lingered in his mind, in his heart, in his bones, all the time: an urge, insistent, like a persistent itch in need of scratching. The need to have just one more...</p><p>Just one more taste of Jesse's kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>